The Last War
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: This is my take of the last Sisters Grimm book.....DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 8! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I had a vision while my mind was blank.... and this was born. I hope you like it.....it's how I want the last Sisters Grimm Book to go! It's a bit more dramatic than it probably will be so...... yeah.

* * *

**

All around the fort, everyone was saying good-bye, not knowing if this was the last time they'd get see each other.

Henry turned to his wife, and gave her a hug, she in return gave him a loving kiss. Then he turned to his son and gave him a kiss on his head. was knelt down beside Red and promised her that he's be back safe and sound. Red looked at her mentor forlornly, then she gave him a head. Snow and Charming shared a hug, then Charming gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"If we survive this, we WILL get married!" Charming demanded.

Snow blushed, but she nodded anyway. Then they both went to take their positions.

Sabrina turned to the boy in front of her; the boy who was so hurt that he was going to risk his life hoping to die.

"Puck, DON'T do this!" She cried.

The fairy boy rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"Grimm, shut up."

Nearly two years of frustration, denial, hatred, pranks, near death experiences, acceptance, and love were put into that small action. A kiss that nearly swept Sabrina off her feet.

When they pulled away, Puck's face was, at first, confused. Then it turned serious, as if nothing special had ever happened.

"I've got to go. Don't do anything stupid, Grimm. I may not be around to protect you anymore." he said coldly.

"Don't say that!" Sabrina cried, her eyes threatened to shed tears. "If you go out there; I'm going too!"

"Grimm, you're only mortal, in case you forgot. You go out there and you'll surely die."

For an instant, Sabrina thought he sounded pained and worried; but Sabrina new better.

"I won't die. Not if you stay. But if you don't stay here, I promise you, I'll follow!" Sabrina insisted, pulling him towards her, and the camp.

She heard the muffled talk of the people behind her and knew she was causing a scene, but she didn't care anymore. She'd do anything to make him stay.

Instead, he roughly pulled away, causing her to fall to the dusty ground. Puck spread out his wings and flew away, his eyes showed the sadness he felt inside.

Once he was gone, Sabrina proudly lifted herself up and dusted off.

"Mrs. White," she said to the pretty lady. "I'm going out there and I'm going to need a weapon."

The majestic princess looked at her sadly, but handed her a shining silver sword anyway.

"What are you doing Sabrina?" Daphne asked as she ran towards her older sister.

Sabrina sadly looked at her. "Daph...you understand.......without him......the future doesn't mean much. He hates me.....that's why he went out there. He WANTS to get himself killed! If he dies.......I don't know what I'll do."

"You can't do this Sabrina. I NEED you to stay here. And so does Basil."

Sabrina's tears couldn't be contained any longer and they gently cascaded down her face.

"And I need HIM.........I promised you that both of us will come back. Safe and together."

She sheathed her sword, gave her sister a hug and ran towards the congregation.

'_I'll be back......but not without Puck.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2 for you and you and you!

* * *

**

"Oh, for heaven's sake! What are you doing here?" Charming cried when he saw Sabrina approaching him.

"Sabrina Grimm, reporting for duty, sir." She said, respectfully.

Charming's face filled with confusement.

"You'll get your self killed, Grimm."

Those words stung Sabrina as she could imagine Puck saying those words to her.

"No I won't P......Charming. I'm going to be just fine."

Realization filled the prince's eyes.

"I know what this is about, and I know I won't be able to stop you. But I'm not responsible for any damages done."

"I know sir."

(BATTLING)

Sabrina felt herself dragged away from the fighting.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she threw merciless kicks at her abductor.

"Do you want to get killed? I told you to stay at camp!" a familiar voice hissed.

"Puck? PUCK!" Sabrina cried as she absentmindedly wrapped her arms around the boy's neck.

He immediatly hugged her back, then, remembering that he was still mad at her, roughly pulled her away.

"Are you suicidal?" he yelled and squeezed her wrist.

"I promised you I'd come if you didn't stay," Sabrina replied, ignoring the loss of blood circulating in her wrist. "I wanted to make sure that you were OK."

"Since when do you care?" he snapped.

Sabrina's face flushed with embarassment. "Since I noticed what future I wanted. The one with you, not without."

She felt her heart sink when she notice how lame that sounded, but it was the truth. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to feel as happy as she always felt around him; not the psychotic feeling she had without him there.

Puck's green eyes met Sabrina's blue ones. He then proceded to hug the girl and lifted her off the ground so that their foreheads touched. He then flashed her his usual quirky grin.

"I love you, Grimm." he said.

At first, Sabrina thought that he was joking. But when she looked into his face, she saw the honesty behind those words.

"I......I.....I love you too, Puck."

They continued to look at each other for a bit longer, then he frowned at her.

"Now go back to camp!" Puck hissed.

"NO!" Sabrina cried deperately.

"Yes, I'll be careful. But I won't be able to consentrate if I knew you were still out here."

"I love you, stink-pot."

"Me too, pus-brain. But lets get you back to the fort."

Puck unfurled his wings and lifted them both into the sky. All around them, the sounds of the battling rang. But Sabrina, for once, wasn't worried; she was content. She felt like she had finally found where she belonged. Ferryport Landing; Grimm household, and finally here......in Puck's arms. And there was nothing and no one in the world that could ruin that for her.

* * *

"If you're not mine, Puck......you'll be no one's." the sickening voice said.

"For the last time, I NEVER LIKED......."

But Puck never finished, because he never saw the sword that poked a hole in his sweater and let blood spill forth.

Charming's eyes opened wide.

"Jacob, we must take him to camp!" he cried.

And with Jake's help, they quickly ran across the field and towards the camp.....and a worried Sabrina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3, just 'cuz you asked!**

* * *

"NO!" Sabrina cried as she saw her uncle pass.

"Sabrina, don't do anything drastic," Veronica cried, as she grabbed her daughter by the waist, using one arm. With the other, she held her son protectively.

"Mom, please! I have to go see!"

Before Veronica could respond to her daughter's dismayed cry, Charming came out of the medicine tent.

"Grimm, get in here...we're going to need you."

Veronica began to hand Basil over to Sabrina, but Charming interrupted.

"Not you Veronica," he scoffed. "You're daughter."

Sabrina quickly walked over to him.

"Why do you need my help?" she asked.

"You'll see."

As they walked in the tent, a feeling of distress filled the blonde girl. Then she saw his nearly lifeless body and she ran over to stand next to him. Nurse Sprat and Morgan le Fay stood at one of the tables mixing some kind of concoction.

"What happened to him?" Sabrina asked.

"A little fairy girl was unleashed on the field, sent only to fight Puck. And before she stabbed him she said, that if he wasn't hers, he'd be nobody's."

Sabrina felt fevered and sick for a moment, then she spoke, "Moth."

"The girl's named after a pesky insect?" Charming asked.

"Yes, she was Puck's fiancee before he left," Sabrina explained. "When we went to the city after Puck was hurt, she tried to kill me. She saw me as a threat between she and Puck. Luckily Puck was able to save me before I died."

Charming looked at her, then down at the fairy boy at her side.

"If I remember correctly from my conversations with Oberon, a fairy chooses one person to trust during their most vulnerable stage. The person they truly trust... and will probably eventually love. Tell me child, who did he chose during that stage of his cocoon?"

Sabrina blushed, "Me."

Morgan turned to face her and smiled, "Then you are the only one who can do this!"

"Do what?"

Nurse Sprat walked over to the boy and reached out in an attempt to touch his head. Before she could touch him, however, he let out a loud and painful scream that made everyone recoil in fright. Sabrina quickly placed her hand over his, and his screams fainted.

Morgan smiled even wider, "He'll only let you touch him. So you must apply this balm that Cobweb taught me to make for fairy wounds."

Sabrina grabbed the bowl of what looked like green slime. Then she turned back to the boy.

"Sa...rin...love..." he mumbled incoherently.

"I love you, too." she whispered. "Where did he get hurt?"

"His stomach." Charming answered.

Sabrina began to blush when she noticed what had to be done to heal the boy.

"Get over it and just do it," Nurse Sprat spat.

Sabrina awkwardly lifted up his hoodie and saw the small, yet deep hole in his stomach. Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead, she grabbed a handful of slime and gently rubbed the balm on the injury. She felt embarrassed, but she was glad that he was gonna heal.

She was so caught up in her thoughts about Moth and the battle raging in the background that she didn't hear the commotion that Sprat and Morgan were making to get her attention.

"Grimm...I knew you couldn't stay away from me ...but this is just ridiculous!"

Sabrina looked up and saw Puck smiling down at her. She leaned up and she hugged him around the neck.

"I thought I was gonna lose you, doofus." Sabrina said, her voice muffled.

She felt him laugh, "Don't worry Grimm, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Voila!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Okay, so don't ask what happens between the last chapter and this one, because it concerns stuff that has nothing to do with my dearest Puck and Sabrina. So here you go... the last page of the book...or at least in MY books.

* * *

**

"So...what now?" Puck asked.

Sabrina looked out at the setting sun in front of her.

"We wait for what life brings around," she replied.

"But we already know."

He grabbed her hand and they sat there for a long time without talking.

"Then we continue regularly with our lives for now until...you know."

"Together," he added.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, putting her head on his shoulder. He let go of her head and wrapped it around her waist.

And (ironically) they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Because if Michael doesn't end it with that line, put me in a tutu and call me a monkey's AUNT! **

**Yes...I know...very out of character!**


End file.
